Prince Of the Night: A New Beginning
by VampireForLife16
Summary: Luna, a nobody, meets Jason, a bartender at Club Red. Soon, she finds out that Jason is no ordinary boy. He will do just about anything to get rid of what he truly is. RXR!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! OddOneOutCreator here! I want to show my talents on . Enjoy. This was a month's work. Reason, because of the title, planning a plot, characters, editing, cutting to the chase, and other stuff you wouldn't understand or care about.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Music boomed through the air, making anyone dance as they entered Club Red. A DJ was playing techno music while people danced until the alcohol ran out of their systems. The dance floor was filled with kids that didn't even look twenty-one.

"I can't do this." Luna said looking at her group of friends.

Luna was quiet girl, she didn't like to get in trouble. She had hair as white as a cloud, her skin as pale as paper, her lips a pale pink, she was lean and slim. Her worried look made her friends roll their eyes.

Jessie, one of Luna's best friends. Fixed her long brown hair into a pony-tail and stared at Luna in disbelief.

"I can't dance, not with these people here. It's embarrassing." Luna said, hugging herself.

"So? Get a few drinks, then let yourself go." Gina said. Gina was a tall girl, but had looks. Her blue eyes shone in the light and her tan skin looked as smooth as coco butter. Her blonde hair lay on her shoulders, looking wet as if she has been surfing all day (which she was).

"You heard her." Gina's identical twin, Alex said. "Now, if you don't mind. I see someone eyeing me. Good luck!" Alex walked off in her skinny jeans and Rolling Stones t-shirt.

Wearing the same thing, Gina patted Jessie on the back. "Don't get yourself too drunk, tonight." With that, Gina walked into the crowd of dancing teenagers.

"Luna. How about you go outside?" Jessie said. "Take a deep breath and come back in."

"Okay." Luna fixed her turtle-neck.

"Oh, and please take off that sweater. That's embarrassing." Jessie danced her way into the crowd, stealing a girl's dance partner.

Luna walked out to the back to be welcomed by some kids smoking. The air was crisp and cool. The moon shown high up in the sky, waiting. Waiting for something exciting.

"What are ya' doin' here girl?" A boy who had a cigar in his mouth said.

"Espically in a turtle-neck. Who goes to a club in a turtle neck?" A girl with a cigar in her mouth asked.

"Must be a new comer, Lil." the boy said.

Luna coughed, the smoke was burning her eyes and she felt like she couldn't breath.

"I'm not a newcomer. I come to CR with my friends every Friday." Luna said as she coughed.

"What a cute little voice, right Fred?" Lil asked, the smoking cowboy.

"She's a keeper. What are you doing out here?" Fred asked once more.

"I…I…I don't know." Luna said, looking at the moon.

"You like the moon?" Lil asked.

"Do I like it? I love it." Luna said. "I have to leave."

"Good." Fred said. "See you next Friday, Moon Girl."

"Now, scat before I change my mind about you." Lil said.

Luna nodded and opened the door back inside the hot club. Luna made her way to the bar, where she ordered a glass of water.

A teenage boy, with dark hair, black sunglasses, his lip pierced, wearing black skinny jeans, and a shirt saying, _Join The Dark Side, We Have Girls_.

"Why does everyone get water?" the boy shook his head.

"I don't know." Luna said.

"Your new here, aren't you?" He asked getting a glass from under the red counter.

"No. I come here every Friday." Luna mumbled.

"Some, friends you have." the boy said.

"It's normal of…how did you know my friends came with me?" Luna asked.

"You told me…" the boy said.

_ Did I? _Luna thought. _I think the smoke from outside is going to my head._

"Oh, sorry." Luna watched as the boy gave her the glass of water.

"What?" the boy asked, irritated.

"What?" Luna said.

"You were staring at me, that's what." the boy said.

"You just look familiar…like on TV." Luna said, taking a sip of her water.

"I wasn't on TV." he said flatly.

"What's your name?" Luna asked.

The boy eyed her for a minute, "Jason…"

"Luna." Luna held out her hand.

"I don't think so." Jason said plainly.

"Are you always so relaxed?" Luna asked.

Jason's teeth clenched.

"Is your jaw okay?" Luna asked.

"It's fine." Jason said, looking as if he was in pain.

"You don't look okay." Luna said quietly. "Let me take you outside."

Luna grabbed Jason's wrist and dragged him outside. The moon once again invited Luna, into the cool night.

"Look," Jason spat. "I'm fine."

"No." Luna said. "No, your not."

"Why aren't I?" Jason asked, losing his patience. He leaned against a tall oak tree.

"Because," Luna said. "There is something wrong with your eyes."

Jason stood still, pretending not to hear what she just said. "Repeat that? I couldn't hear."

"Your eyes are bloody red." Luna said.

_Not again._ Jason thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! OddOneOutCreator here, once more! Thanks for the reviews. =)

You gave me the energy to write another chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

"Move, it." Jason said pushing Luna away.

"I'm trying to help." Luna said, losing her patience.

"That would of sounded so much better if you didn't have that annoying squeaky voice." Jason snapped.

"I don't have a squeaky voice." Luna hissed.

Jason laughed.

"Hey. Don't change the subject." Luna said. "I think you need to get some help, I've never seen anything like that before."

"Look," Jason began. "It's non of your business."

"Whatever." Luna said.

"You should go home and forget what you saw." Jason made his way back into Club Red.

"Maybe I am seeing things." Luna whispered to herself. "I'm even talking to myself. Oh, god."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun light peeked through the windows of Luna's room, spreading onto her bed sheets and over her face.

"Stupid sun…" Luna muffled in her pillow. She threw the pillow at her curtains and wiped the drool off her cheek.

With that, Luna pulled her white fluffy blanket off her. She had a major head-ache after she left CR.

"Are you awake yet?" there was a knock on Luna's door.

"Go away, Kaleb." Luna groaned.

"Are you having another hang over?" Kaleb asked through the door.

"I'm fourteen! I can't drink." Luna yelled.

Kaleb grunted. "Just get ready for that thing at school."

"Whatever." Luna said, standing up to head to the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later, Luna walked down in her long purple shirt and dark jeans.

"You want breakfast?" Kaleb asked, pulling out Capt'n Crunch out the pantry.

"No. I'm not hungry." Luna said.

"Your joking? You haven't ate breakfast in two weeks." Kaleb said, shaking his moon white hair.

"You've kept count?" Luna asked, slipping on her gray Converse.

"Just to remind you." Kaleb said.

"You mean, just to make me creeped out that my brother is keeping track of how long I haven't ate a decent meal?" Luna said.

"Sure." Kaleb poured, milk as white as his skin into the bowl. "Good luck at that school thing today."

"Can you stop calling it that?" Luna spat. "It's a speech."

"But you're the Quiet Girl." Kaleb chuckled.

"Apparently, I'm also Moon Girl." Luna whispered. "I want to show what I'm good at before people start taking advantage of my quietness."

"I wish you luck…" Kaleb said. "With that squeaky voice I don't think people will hear you at the front row."

"What if I have a bigger voice than my normal?" Luna challenged.

"Maybe…" Kaleb grabbed a spoon out the brown shelf and began eating his mushy cereal.

"See you at school." Luna said.

"See you, Squeaky." Kaleb chuckled, once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna had made it to school. She was as nervous as ever, her heart pounded in her ears, her mouth was dry, she began to play with her fingers. She felt a bit dizzy as well.

"Luna! I can't wait for your speech about the environment and how we can protect the moon and all." Candy Davis walked over as preppy as ever, she wore a optional school uniform and her brown hair in two pony tails.

"Thanks, Candy." Luna said, feeling a little bit confident.

_At least one person is looking forward to this. _Luna thought.

"What…" Luna whispered.

Walking across the street was that Jason kid Luna had met on Friday. His hair was a mess, he wore his black sun glasses. Wearing skinny jeans and Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

"Are you okay, Luna?" Candy asked.

"Fine, fine." Luna said, she shook her head and looked back at where she saw Jason. He was gone.

"Come on. Only a few people are coming, and I don't know one person who would waste their time on a Saturday morning to go to school." Candy said. "Here is your paper, read nice and clearly. Trust me, I heard you before, you'll do perfect."

"Thanks…" Luna said, still unsure of what she saw. "I'll meet you inside?"

"Fine. Ten minutes tops." Candy walked into Grey Water High.

When Candy was out of sight Luna walked around the front of the school.

"Jason." Luna called. "Come out! I saw you."

"Took you long enough." Luna jumped as she heard Jason's voice behind her.

"Shut up. What are you doing here?" Luna asked.

"We need to talk about last night." Jason said.

"There is nothing to talk about. I was just seeing things that's all." Luna said.

"Oh, really?" Jason said, taking off his sun glasses. His grey eyes looked at Luna.

"Really. Don't make it sound like a big issue, it's not. I'll see you next Friday, okay?" Luna said.

"Yes it is a big issue and no I won't see you on Friday." Jason said.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"That. I'm not supposed to tell you." Jason said slipping his sun glasses on.

" Why so mysterious?" Luna asked.

"Luna? Who are you talking to?" Candy asked as she walked to Luna.

"I'm talking to…" Luna looked back at where Jason was. "Where'd he go?"

"I think Kaleb is right." Candy said. "You need some breakfast. Nutri-Bar?" Candy passed her a green apple flavor.

"Thanks." Luna grabbed it and opened the delicious bar. "How is my brother and you?"

"We're fine," Candy began. "nothing you should be concerned with."

"Okay…" Luna said quietly.

"Ready?" Candy asked as they entered the school.

"Ready."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's why we should all pitch in, in this disastrous time for the environment." Luna spoke. "Even a little help, could change…the…the…the…-"

"World." whispered Candy. "Don't ruin this for me."

At the back of the auditorium was Jason, he was smiling wickedly.

_What is he doing here? _Luna thought.

"Can…can I use the restroom?" Luna asked.

Candy grunted in anger. "She means, WORLD. This will change the world, I'll take over now. Go ahead, Luna."

Luna ran off the stage nearly tripping on her converse.

"Why are you following me?" Luna hissed at Jason.

"I'm not following you. Your following me." Jason smirked.

"Why would you want to hear a stupid speech?" Luna asked.

"It's not stupid Luna. I thought you liked to help with the environment?" Jason asked.

"How did you even know that-"

"Luna…" Candy yelled from the podium. "Who are you talking to?"

"Jason. He's right…here…" Luna pointed a door. "I swear, he was right here…"

"Come on." Kaleb said getting out of his seat. "We're going home."

"I'm not crazy." Luna repeated. "He was right there, and at CR!"

"He's following me." Luna said minutes later.

"Who?" Kaleb asked. "I don't see anyone!"

"Why don't you believe me? Please, Kaleb, believe me." Luna cried.

"You need to lay down."

"I'm not losing my mind." Luna repeated. "I'm losing my mind…"

"Take a deep breath." Kaleb said.

"Yeah, Luna. Relax." Jason said.

"He's in the…car." Luna's jaw hung.

"I know. I see you Jason." Kaleb said.

"So, I'm not crazy?" Luna asked.

"No. But your over-reacting." Kaleb said. "What do you want this time, Jason?"

"There isn't anything you could possibly get me…" Jason began. "Well, if you insist, I want your sister. It's Time Kaleb, to pay your debt."

"No…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Oooh! Getting more suspenseful! Chapter 3 maybe will come tomorrow…if not then Nov. 6****th****. Now if you don't mind I'm going to have some salad.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! OddOneOutCreator here, once more! Thanks for the reviews! One of them was extremely hilarious. For your reviews, I give you another chapter!

* * *

Chapter Three

"What is he talking about?" Luna asked. Her heart pounding so loud she couldn't hear clearly.

"That deal was paid a long time ago, Jason." Kaleb said holding Luna's hand.

"You don't get it, Kaleb. Hasn't your mother ever told you that it's not nice to talk to strangers?" Jason smiled. "Time to give me what I came here for."

"Your not going to take her away. She's my responsibility, leave." Kaleb growled, his grip getting tighter. Kaleb walked out to the front of the school, leaving Jason horrified.

"What?" Jason said as he followed.

"You heard me Jason. Leave us alone." Kaleb said, taking out his car keys.

Luna looked at Jason take off his sunglasses, his grey eyes staring at her.

"I'll get what I came for. We had a deal." Jason hissed. "You drive away, and I swear I'll find a way to get my prize weather you like it or not."

"Threatening isn't going to get you anywhere…" Kaleb said, as he started as he jumped into his white truck.

Luna stood there. Looking, at Jason, who was staring her down.

_His prize…_Ran through Luna's head.

"Luna." Jason grabbed her hand as she was about to open the trucks door. "You don't have to go with him. Come with me, I promise you a better life, then what your filthy brother can do."

With shock, Luna moved her hand out of his grip. "You're a monster." Luna said, as she opened the truck door. "Stay away from me." With that, Luna slipped into the car, and snapped in her seatbelt. She looked out the window as she saw Jason stand there in defeat.

"What was he talking about?" Luna asked. Still amazed of what had happened.

"Nothing." Kaleb said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"You jerk. I can't believe you would sell me like that!" Luna yelled. "Why would you do that? What were you thinking? Have you ever thought of my feelings?" Luna felt as if she was going to cry. Her brother was the one that paid most attention to her. Kaleb was always there for her. He helped her learn to read, talk, ride a bike, buy her own ice cream, how to change channels on a remote control, taught her that keeping her hair loose would make her look beautiful, bought her her first make-kit, read all the Harry Potter books to her, helped her be confident in life, made her some friends, bought her a laptop, potty- trained her, helped her learn to write, helped her learn how to make peanut-butter and jelly by herself, taught her how to use Barbie dolls as a weapon, taught her to listen to Black Sabbath instead of Hannah Montana, taught her how to sing to American Idiot by Green Day, taught her that painting your nails black made you look cool, taught her not to steal money, or even how to put her clothes in the washer and dryer. Kaleb was her teacher, her god, her brother. All of this tore a part.

"After, all we've been through…" Luna said in a hurt voice.

"What the hell do you want me to say Luna?! I was a twelve year old boy! It was a stupid ass mistake okay? Deal with it!" Kaleb yelled.

"How could you say that…? I'm your little sister. I want you to say sorry, and hug me, tell me everything's going to be alright. Like you always do." Luna whispered, holding herself.

"Newsflash, Luna! Everything is not going to be alright, this time." Kaleb said. "I'm sorry, I failed you. Mom told me to protect you and look what I've got you into. A stupid mistake that I made when I was young."

"What did you do?" Luna asked, a tear washing down her white face.

Kaleb was quiet.

"Tell ME!" Luna yelled. "I'm not a little girl anymore! Tell me what the hell did you do!"

Kaleb took a deep breath as he took a right. "I sold you to a vampire."

As ridiculas as it sounds, Luna felt as if she was going to laugh and cry at the same time.

"What?" Luna asked through her tears.

"Jason's a vampire. I was just a kid when I met him. I needed money, Luna. You know, that dad was in the hospital and mom was dying of Cancer. Luna, they were going to both die if I didn't come up with some money." Kaleb said. "I've heard of this man who gave you free money if you would pay him back with something valuable. I agreed right away. I got six hundred thousand dollars. That I paid little by little to the hospital people as we stayed at Aunt Lauren's house. Then, mom died. Before, I was in the room. You were in my hands, mom told me," Kaleb took another deep breath. "We were special, and for a moment their I believed her. She told me she had to die and that I had to protect you. You're my strength, we're connected. If one thing happens to one of us then the they other will suffer." Kaleb said.

"How does this tie to Jason?" Luna asked, feeling a bit sad about her mother.

"Jason, cut me some slack. I was twelve he was only fourteen then. So he understood. I didn't know he was a vampire until I saw him drinking a cup of blood in a mug. Anyway, since our mother died he told me that I don't have to pay him a dime. I guess he forgot with that old memory of his." Kaleb said starting to go over the speed limit.

"So, that's why his eyes were red. I thought I was seeing things." Luna felt a bit of relief. She wasn't going crazy after all.

"Why does he want me?" Luna asked.

"Your blood is special. Correction, our blood is special. You always wonder why I always stopped you from getting hurt? Our blood is silver. It's a extremely rare blood that only comes in most families." Kaleb said.

"Why not you?" Luna asked.

"Why would they want a boy? When they could have a girl. Girls, are easy to take blood from then boys." Kaleb said.

"That made no sense! Hey, girls aren't "easy"!" Luna snapped. "Do you think Jason wants my blood?"

"Not all of them drink it. It's their option." Kaleb said.

"Weird…" Luna whispered.

"Luna, anything that doesn't look normal. Is normal." Kaleb said.

"If I see a man flying , than that's normal?" Luna asked.

Kaleb smiled. His depressing face melted away. "Thanks, Luna. You always know how to make me smile."

* * *

"You always know how to make me smile." Jason mocked. "What a loser." Jason was walking to his bosses house. "Boss is going to kill me." Jason said as he walked into a apartment building, up the stairs. He fixed his clothes and opened the white door.

"Jason. Do you got the girl?" Stan, Jason's boss asked.

Jason walked into the liquor smelled apartment. It didn't have much in it.

"No. Kaleb won't give her up, keeps saying that he already paid his debt." Jason said.

"What? You kiddin' me! Boys, is he kiddin', lord knows he kiddin'. Right?" Stan said, standing up with his plump self, he wore a white tux and had a cigar in his mouth. He wasn't pale, but tan. He was old and wrinkly, with dark hair and one eye that was silver, the other was blue.

"Yeah." the two buff boys in the back said. Adam and Matt were their names. They were both jealous of Jason's vampire side.

"Asses." Jason hissed.

"What was that? Did you hear that, boys? What he say?" Stan asked.

"Called us asses, sir." Adam said. Matt looked as if he was going to laugh.

"Smooth talker, eh Jason?" Stan said.

"The best one in town." Jason snickered.

"Smart talker as well. Got a girlfriend?" Stan asked.

"No…" Jason said.

"Than why do the boys back there have one, and you don't?" Stan asked. "Boys, answer for him."

"Because he's unattractive, sir." Adam said. Matt was laughing quietly.

"That's right. No girl want a skinny, bony, weak, ugly, and white plastic skin like that. You need a tan." Stan said.

"Whatever." Jason said.

"Whatever? You hear that boys? What he say?" Stand asked.

"He said, whatever, sir." Matt and Adam said at the same time.

"Trying that smart mouth with me, eh?" Stan asked. "Don't work around here, right boys?"

"Right." Adam said. Matt was looking at a wall.

"You know the drill boys. Beat him for a hour and let him go." Stan said as he removed the cigar out his mouth.

"See you in a hour, take him away boys." Stan said.

"Stan, don't tire yourself. I'll take myself to the beating room." Jason said as he walked right into a room with blood stains on the door.

"Never seen someone so happy about being beat up. When your finished boys, bring him to me. I got a plan to bring that girl here, see."

* * *

Luna was in her blue pajama's and wearing a white spaghetti striped shirt. She was covered in her white fluffy blanket with her kitten, Sabrina.

"Go to bed, Sabrina." Luna told her kitten. Sabrina was a special kitten. Kaleb told her that when her mother was a little girl, Sabrina was a kitten. Luna didn't care for an explanation, as long as Sabrina didn't die.

Luna was watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It was a weird show, but cool at the same time. Rain began to pour ruining, Luna's Buffy Marathon.

"Shit." Luna whispered as Sabrina climbed upstairs into her own bedroom.

"How can he do that!" Luna said in awe.

A quiet knock was at Luna's door, just like on Buffy. Buffy opened the door to see it was her love.

Luna stood up slowly, walked over to her big red door and opened it. With shock.

There was Jason, on her "welcome" mat. He looked as if he was dead, red blood was all over his shirt. His lip bleeding, his black brilliant sunglasses, cracked.

* * *

**A/N: Weird…how can a vampire bleed? Well, don't look at me. Wait for the next chapter. Definitely coming out tomorrow, Nov. 8****th****. Thanks for the reviews. The more reviews the more chapters!**

**Have any questions about my story? Ask away! I promise I won't bite and I'll give you a reasonable answer.**


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! Thanks for the reviews once more! That gave me energy to right another. Remember I'm powered by reviews. One review equals one chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

"Jason." Luna whispered as she looked at him. What was she to do? Leave him out there?

_Even if he did try to take me away, and different from me, doesn't mean he shouldn't be treated as a person. _Luna thought.

Luna grabbed Jason's arm pulling him onto the hard wood floor. She dragged him onto her couch, his head was hanging like crazy.

With regret she put her fluffy white blanket over him.

Luna slipped off his shoes, and wiped his face. Luna took a deep breath as she sneaked into her brothers room and grabbed one of his t-shirts. She tip-toed back downstairs and into the TV room where Luna removed the blanket, and took off his shirt slowly. Too Luna's surprise, Jason was in shape. He had almost a six pack. Luna shook her moon white hair and snapped out the trance as she slipped her brothers t-shirt over Jason's cold body.

"Wow…" Luna set Jason's head on the pillow on the couch, and placed back the fluffy white blood stained blanket on him. "Poor guy." Luna brought up the air conditioning. The room went warm. With that Luna grabbed her black blanket and fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

Luna woke up on the couch in Jason's arms. His shirt off and blanket around both of them.

Luna caught her breath.

_How? Why was I sleeping against him? Am I crazy? What was I thinking? _Luna asked herself.

_Um…I don't know. Again, I don't know. No, your not crazy. You were thinking how hot he looked last night, that's what you were thinking. _Luna was surprised she answered her own self. _Hot? Jason is hot? Please. _Luna said to herself.

Luna took one more moment to enjoy being ever this close to a guy. She then slipped off the couch, she walked out the TV room to see her father and Kaleb.

_Busted. _Popped into Luna's mind.

"Morning, Luna." her father, George said.

"Um, hey dad." Luna said.

"I told dad about your breakfast problems." Kaleb said, who was in his pajamas.

"Have to start eating breakfast Luna. Or your going to end up as thin as a stick. It's good to be thin but too thin." George said. "I've got a meeting today, till ten. Order Chinese, pizza, what do I care just not over fifty bucks, like last time." George said, who was dressed in his worker outfit. "Also, when I came home the front door was open. Were any of you out late?" George asked.

"No." Kaleb said.

"I was. I went to Jessie's house." Luna said.

"I thought Jessie was in Florida for a funeral?" Kaleb asked.

"A hurricane hit there, and you know Jessie, always thinking that if one disaster hits, its going to hit again…" Luna smiled and laughed.

"Well," George began. "Don't go downtown tonight, do your homework, eat dinner, watch TV, go to bed. Bye." George grabbed his car keys and rushed out into his red Porsche and drove away.

"I need to head to Candy's house for a project. You mind staying home alone?" Kaleb asked taking another bite of Capt' n crunch.

"I'm not four anymore, go ahead. I can take care of myself." Luna said walking over to the pantry to get a banana nut muffin.

"Okay. Just make sure that if anyone rings the door bell or you feel someone is in the house call me." Kaleb said.

"Okay." Luna shook her head as she took a bite. "I'm going to go get dressed. I'll be back." Luna ran upstairs, she stripped off her clothes and took a quick shower. With that, she dried her hair and brushed her long white hair. She slipped on her tight skinny jeans and a Black Sabbath t-shirt. Luna added mascara and black eyeliner, she fixed her black nails and checked her breath. She slipped on her white fluffy slippers and ran into the TV room.

Jason was still topless and asleep.

Luna couldn't resist just to touch his face. Jason's skin felt like satin. His cheeks were a bit puffy, his lips a pale pink. Her hand slowly felt his unbelievably soft skin.

"What are you doing?" Jason woke up suddenly grabbing Luna's hand. Jason looked around and removed the soft white blood stained blanket. He sat up, his grey eyes locked onto Luna's pale blue eyes. "Are you going to answer me?"

"Oh, um," Luna felt a bit embarrassed. "Hungry?"

Jason gave Luna a quizzical look, "Sure."

Luna walked into the kitchen grabbing mini muffins and milk. Luna ran back into the TV Room and placed them on the brown table.

"Are you going to watch me eat?" Jason said, slipping back on his cracked black sunglasses.

"I'll go to the other room then." Luna said blushing. This was the most embarrassing thing she's ever done.

"Don't leave. Sit with me." Jason scooted over.

Luna looked at him shocked. With out knowing what she was doing she sat down on the other half of the couch.

"Luna, I don't bite." Jason said grabbing a mini muffin.

_Says a blood thirsty vampire. _Luna smirked at this thought.

"I rather stay over here." Luna said.

"Have it your way. Last night, you liked to be next to me." Jason said.

"What? I fell asleep on the floor, I don't have a clue of how I suddenly ended up in your arms." Luna said.

"Oh, really?" Jason asked.

"I wouldn't do that, knowing how dangerous you are." Luna said, looking at him. His grey his looked at her, as if to say that hurt.

"Knowing how dangerous. Hmm. So I'm just a dangerous animal to you. Nothing more?" Jason said.

Luna sat there quietly, thinking.

"Than why did you help me? You could of let me stay there, and I would of found my own way." Jason hissed.

"I thought of you of just another helpless person. You looked dead, you were bleeding, what was I to do? So, what you are a vampire. Like I care." Luna said.

"Does Kaleb know I'm here." Jason asked, changing the subject.

"No, do you know how furious he would be if I let you into our home." Luna said.

"Course he would. Is he home?" Jason asked.

"No. He'll be back soon." Luna said.

"Good, so I have you all to myself." Jason smirked.

Luna was still looking at him.

"I'll be back." As she grabbed the muffins and milk.

"Luna." Jason said touching her hand. "Don't. Let me."

"Don't touch me." Luna hissed. She quickly dashed out the room to the kitchen.

"Nice to see your finally eating." Kaleb said wearing his casual clothes. "I'll be back at eight. Don't tell dad I'm out. Order dinner at seven and I'll pick it up."

"Okay." Luna said as she put the mini muffins away.

"Bye." Kaleb said as he headed to the garage.

"Bye." Luna whispered as she put the milk into the fridge.

Luna walked back into the TV room to see Jason slipping on Kaleb's shirt.

"Hey." Jason said.

"You need to leave." Luna said.

"That's not the way I roll. Once your with me, you stay with me." Jason said fixing his hair.

"Your unbelievable." Luna said.

"Unbelievably attractive, no?" Jason said switching off muted Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

" You wish." Luna muttered.

"I can't leave now Luna. I want to know more about you." Jason asked.

"Why so interested in me? Why not learn more about some other girl?" Luna asked.

"Your special." Jason said.

"Special! First Kaleb now you. I beginning to think I'm being Punk'd! Your not a vampire and my blood isn't silver. I'll prove it!" Luna pulled open the curtains and the sun hit Jason. He didn't move.

"See. Your not burning into a crisp or anything." Luna walked into the kitchen with Jason following behind. Luna grabbed a knife from the pantry. "My blood is red, not silver." With that Luna took the knife and slid it against her arm. Luna wanted to scream but she didn't dare. She was too shocked to see that a tiny bit of silver liquid was pouring out of the tiny cut.

"He wasn't joking." Luna said. She grabbed a band- aid out the cupboard. As Luna turned around she saw Jason licking the knife that cut her. " Jason?"

"Oh, sorry." Jason said putting the knife down in the sink.

"Are you really what I think you are? Don't lie." Luna said backing away.

"Don't be scared Luna. I won't hurt you, I'm sorry." Jason said.

"Please, leave me alone." Luna said, her voice shaky.

"I promise, I won't do that to you. Trust me Luna." Jason said walking a bit closer, making sure not to scare Luna off.

"Trust? I can't trust you." Luna said, her eyes widening.

"Why?" Jason took a couple more steps.

"Because…you're a…" Luna couldn't cough out the words.

"Say it. If you want to hurt me, then go ahead." Jason said taking another step.

"Monster." Luna whispered.

"Do you think I want to be like this?" Jason yelled. "Scaring off people? To them I don't even exist."

Luna slid onto the floor her head in her hands.

"Guess what? I don't. I didn't have a choice! I was sick, the only treatment was this." Jason said. "If you could understand me, please. I didn't mean to do that." Jason said, now standing in front of Luna.

"I'm sorry." Luna said. "I didn't know…"

"Thanks for understanding." Jason said sitting next to her.

Luna grabbed Jason's hand. "Come with me." Luna grabbed her black jacket and slipped on her converse. Jason slipped on his shoes and headed for the door with Luna behind him.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked.

"To my friends house." Luna said as she lead the way down the street to a huge mansion. A pool was in the back and if you looked close enough you could see Gina's flat screen in her room.

Luna knocked on the door, It was about twenty feet tall.

"Hello?" Alex opened the tall door. "Luna!" Alex hugged her. "Who is this hottie? Told you not to bring hot guys to my house on Sundays, but I'll let this pass." Alex welcomed them both into her house.

"I know beautiful right?" Alex said standing next to Jason.

"Yes she is." Jason said.

"Okay then. Let's go upstairs." Alex grabbed Jason's hand which still holding onto to Luna's. They ran up stairs and into a huge room with a flat screen and pictures of Justin Timberlake and Green Day.

"Can I talk with Luna…alone?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Jason said letting go of Luna's hand. Jason walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

"He's hot. Where did you find him? Heaven?" Alex asked.

"He's my brothers old friend." Luna said.

"Does you brother have any more old friends? Anyway, what's his name? Did you two just meet? What's with the sunglasses? How did he get so fit? Where does he live? Lord, hopefully he has a brother! Are you two like…you know?" Alex was spilling out questions like crazy.

"No, we aren't like you know. I don't like him like that." Luna said.

"You need to wake up and smell the mocha, chica! He's into you. Take this as a advantage. There is something special about him. If you don't want him, I'll take him." Alex said.

Luna was quiet. "Your crazy Alex." Luna stood up and left the room. Luna walked past Jason.

"Are you coming Jason?" Luna asked. Luna felt like her arm was made of air. Luna pulled her sleeve to see that her blood was all over the door and stairs. "Oh no."

* * *

**A/N: This was a very long boring chapter. Well, that's what I think. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. More exciting and stuff. Please review for a fifth chapter. If you want though, I'm not forcing you. Have any suggestions? PM me and we'll talk.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews. If there is none than I posted this chapter because it was finished long ago. Thanks for reviewing and hopefully I'll get more. **

**UPDATE:**

**Holy! Crap! 8 Reviews you know what that means? I'll be poppin out chapters like crazy! Thank you all!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five**

"Jason?" Luna shook his shoulder. She was as scared as ever. "Answer me."

Luna took a deep breath and walked in front of him. "Jason please answer me."

Luna could see Jason's skin get paler, almost matching hers, his eyes red as blood.

"You really need to stop waving blood in front of my face." Jason said shaking his head.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. Just resisting, but you'll be fine." Jason said.

"Hey, I heard a…holy shit." Alex looked at both Jason and Luna.

* * *

"He's a what! Your blood is…silver? Why didn't you tell me? No wonder he's so irresistible! You won this time Luna. You hit the jackpot." Alex said.

"What?" Jason exchanged glances at Luna.

"It's true Alex. Promise not to tell a soul. Not even Gina." Luna whispered.

"We've been friends ever since I can remember. You keep my secrets and I'll keep yours." Alex said.

"We have to leave." Jason said grabbing Luna's hand.

"Oh and before you go," Alex said. "Could you tell Edward Cullen I said hi?"

Luna laughed.

"I wasn't joking." Alex said with a straight face.

"Let's go." Jason said slipping on his sunglasses.

"Bye, Alex." Luna walked out the door with Jason behind her.

"Can't believe you told her." Jason grumbled.

"What! What did you want me to say, every time you blink your eyes turn red? That I spilled hot sauce in your eyes? That you were born like that?" Luna snapped.

"I like the third one." Jason smirked.

"I hate you." Luna said.

"Love you too." Jason replied.

"Why do you keep doing that? Every time I push you away, you come back with something…." Luna tried think of a word that would work.

"Genius. Your going to genius." Jason said.

"There you go again. That's what I hate about you." Luna said. "I used to be a calm peaceful girl. I was perfectly fine with not knowing about vampires and silver blood." Luna snapped.

"Why not just admit that you like me? That your heart beats faster when your near me? Why not just deal with me when I'm around?" Jason asked. "It's as easy as one two three."

"Jason I will never like you. You don't even like me, you don't even have a heart. What the hell are you talking about?" Luna said.

"Don't be a potty mouth Luna. That's not good for your image." Jason smiled.

"Potty mouth? That's it. Jason it's time for you to go home. Don't come back." Luna walked faster.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because I said so! Your unbelievably, the most annoying boy I've ever met! You can smooth talk all you want. I'm not falling for it. I helped you get back on your feet, so go. I'm not your mother." Luna barked.

Jason stopped his eyes turning grey, he fell to his knees, his skin turning back to it's pale self.

"He's another boy when his eyes are red…" Luna whispered.

"Ugh! Not again. Luna are you okay?" Jason was still on the side walk.

"I'm not the crazy one…you are. Jason, your two people…in one." Luna said, still wondering what she just said.

"I know. I know. That's why I don't like being near you." Jason said, standing up.

"Then why do you stay?" Luna asked. "You need to leave me alone. I helped you enough. I invited you into my home, I fed you, I got you a shirt, I even felt nice enough to let you meet my friend. She's into you why not go for her. Oh, and her blood is red, so you won't have a problem." Luna walked away, leaving Jason in the dust.

"You need to get out of my head." Jason said to himself. "I'm so stupid." Jason began to walk downtown. Back to his bosses house.

_I don't care anymore. _Jason thought.

_Your not going to kill us now! We had the girl right in our grasp. Why walk away? We have the strength of many to grab her. You fool. _

_You need to leave me alone. You're the monster. Not me! _

_What? Maybe you didn't understand what I said. You are me, I am you. We're the monster._

_Screw you! _Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He was slowly losing his mind.

There has to be someone around that could help him, besides Luna.

"Kaleb…" Jason grunted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaleb and Candy were watching the Titanic.

"This is so…touching." Candy cried into her boyfriends chest.

"Careful, this is my favorite shirt." Kaleb said.

Candy gave out a giggle.

"I wasn't joking." Kaleb said.

"You hear that, Kaleb?" Candy asked.

"Yeah…" Kaleb said standing up. There was a quiet knock. "I'll be back."

"Okay." Candy said.

Kaleb walked to the front door, his hands in fists. He opened the door to see Jason leaning on side of the door hinge.

"We need to talk." Jason said.

"What do you want now, Jason?" Kaleb asked.

"It's about Luna."

"What about her?" Kaleb frowned.

"I won't tell you a thing until you invite me in. That's rude you know." Jason smirked.

"Fine." Kaleb growled. As much as he hated Jason, it was about his sister.

--Minutes Later…--

"What the hell is he doing here?" Candy asked, furious. "Kaleb, get him out my house."

"Well isn't it nice to see Sweet Davis." Jason snickered. "How's it been babe?"

Candy rolled her eyes. "What does he want now?" Candy has met Jason when Kaleb met him. Candy and Kaleb have been dating since they were nine. Eight years later they are still together.

"It's been…six years. No time no see." Jason said.

"It's something about Luna. This will take a minute." Kaleb said walking out onto Candy's porch with Jason and Candy behind him.

"Spill." Candy hissed, refusing to look at Jason.

--Five Minutes of explaining what happened--

"You did what?" Kaleb and Candy said together.

"Wasn't my fault." Jason sniggered.

"How is it not your fault? Why would you come to MY house, got MY sister to help you, to save YOUR own ass. If you really want her that bad then do her a favor and leave." Kaleb snapped.

"Luna is a good girl. She wouldn't help you. After Kaleb told her to stay away from monsters like you." Candy snapped.

"Enough. I deserved to be lectured, but not this bad." Jason said. "I can't leave her. Not with you, you aren't protecting her. She needs to stay away from you." Jason hissed.

"Where is she going to go, huh? With you? You want to turn her in to that Stan guy. I don't think so." Candy yelled. " We trusted you. What makes us so sure you won't hurt Luna?"

"Kaleb, remember when I used to break into your house just to see your sister sleep, when we were little?" Jason said.

"I kept thinking you were trying to steal her away. You little thief." Kaleb said.

"Did I hurt her?" Jason asked.

"No. You didn't." Kaleb said, defeated.

"Then why would I hurt her now?" Jason asked.

"Your going to do what you did to me. I can't let you touch her, or see her." Kaleb said. "Your dangerous, and you know that."

"She said she doesn't care of how dangerous I am." Jason said.

"Don't make my sister like you. You better not have filled her with stupid stories." Kaleb said, feeling less angry.

"I'm going to talk with Luna. If she wants to stay with Jason, then let her. If not, then she stays here, and Jason has to stay away from all of us." Candy said.

"What? She's not staying with him. Are you mad, Candy?" Kaleb asked.

"Apparently, I am. I'll go now. Poor thing, is probably scared." Candy walked away in her black high boots, jean short shorts, and her black tank top.

"I need to also tell you about Alzer." Jason said.

"What is he doing this time?" Kaleb asked. "Is he under control?"

"No. He's on Stan's side now. You need to tell your sister to stop cutting herself."

"You need to keep that blood scenting nose of yours to yourself." Kaleb smirked.

"Kaleb, do you want me to tell you something about Luna's future?" Jason smirked.

"Can't have you in it." Kaleb rolled his eyes.

"You would be surprised." Jason said. "Your sister is irresistible." Jason licked his lips. "Never met a more stubborn girl in my life. Every time she gets mad, her blood pressure goes up. It's fascinating."

"You really need to stay away from her." Kaleb said.

"I can't." Jason said.

"Yes you can." Kaleb said plainly.

"I love her. I've been watching her for too long to get over her." Jason said standing up. "We'll talk later, Kaleb. For now, I get to visit Luna when I want." With that, Jason disappeared.

"Damn." Kaleb put his head in his hands.

* * *

Hi! This is the end of the chapter. I just want to take sometime to give you some things of Kaleb's past. As I said that Candy and Kaleb have been dating for about…eight years. It's interesting for nine year olds to be together that long.

Jason is mysterious, yes? When Jason was twelve her used to watch what Luna did. Followed her from pre-school to middle school. Finally to her first year in high school. How old is Jason? Do the math. Luna is fourteen and Jason was twelve when she was 3.

What else can I say…hmm? Oh, why does Jason watch babies fall asleep? Your probably guessing I get my inspiration from Twilight. Um…well the answer is no. But Jason has known Luna since she was…well born. Edward didn't know Bella when she was born. Well, I don't know that because I don't read Twilight. Well enough about a stupid book, back to mine. Jason watches Luna fall asleep because his father, Matthew, was a fortune teller. He told stories and fortunes to anyone. They would always come true. He told Jason of a girl, with moon white hair, as pale as the moon it's self, her lips a pale pink, who he will be with and save her life. Jason didn't know at first if he would ever find a girl, he was too young to understand (boys that age would think girls/we had cooties.). You get it, anyway, Jason's father died when he was six. Left on the street all by himself. Stan and his wife Linda, who died of a vampire attack, found Jason. Course took him in and raised him as his own. Taught him how to fight, kill, and not to trust anyone. ("Don't even trust your old man…"). Jason had gotten the ability to give fortunes as well. Didn't work out so well, Stan used that to steal money from others, what he didn't know is that these were all coming true.

"Tell me, son, will Linda come back?" Stan would ask.

"No." Jason said. "Linda is dead."

-----------

"Will we be able to pay all our taxes?" Stan asked.

"Yes, but in May you will forget." Jason said.

----------

This gift vanished. Even now, Stan doesn't know. The reason the gift vanished? Because he was turning twelve, then he was bitten. Stan used this as his advantage. Teaching him to rob and kill. Jason soon found out, left Stan, until his "boys" Adam and Matt found Jason talking to Kaleb. They took him away, bringing him back to Stan.

Stan heard in a paper that there was a Enhancement of Vampire abilities. Super strength, speed, invisibility, and last and not least, teleportation. This was free, since Stan was cheap he let Jason get the shot.

Knocked out for days, Jason had all those abilites (cept for teleportation, that cost fifty dollars). Life went on, when Jason was suppose to be sixteen. In that shot was not an Enhancement, it was a mistake by the doctor.

As you see that Jason is a total different person. When he is next to blood, or Luna at times. His eyes will switch from grey to red. Red eyes bring out an inner vampire. Jason calls his Alzer. You'll find out soon. The question is,

Is there a cure?

Did any other vampires get this shot?

Who was the doctor?

Can Jason control this?

That is the question. =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thanks again for the eight reviews. Maybe even more now. You guys all rock. Now I have to have two more chapter…unless, I got more.**

**Thanks once more and lets go see what will happen to Luna, Jason, Kaleb, and Candy.**

**UPDATE:**

**Holy crud. Thank you thank you thank you! For the reviews. You guys make my heart ache…in a good way. I want to cry but I won't. Here's chapter 6 and please read the end. There has been a terrible typo, and** **misunderstanding.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Luna." Candy knocked on Luna's bedroom door.

"Go away." Luna groaned. "And if your Jason, go HOME!" A sound of a pillow hit the door.

"Luna it's Candy! Open up." Candy knocked once more.

The white door flung open. Luna fell into Candy's arms. Crying harder than ever.

"Why are you crying?" Candy asked as she smoothed Luna's hair.

"Look." Luna was shaking uncontrollably as she walked into her white and pale blue room. Candy walked in, amazed of how unique Luna's room was. Paintings of the moon and even her bed was sheets that had the moon printed on it. What really stood out, was a message in blood.

"What…the…hell…" Candy's draw dropped to the floor.

"What does…it mean?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. It'll be okay Luna." Candy said.

"Do you think it's true?" Luna asked.

"Possibly. We're dealing with the paranormal Luna." Candy said.

"Paranormal? When you mean, vampires." Luna said.

"We need to get out this house before-" there was a loud crash in the kitchen. Sounded of dishes and glass breaking.

"Check up stairs." A gruff voice said.

"I need her now!" the gruff voice yelled.

"Let's go." Candy grabbed Luna's hand pulling her down the stairs, they stopped when a woman in a leather showy suit was at the door. She had long black hair and make-up that made her look ageless.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah, anywhere but here." Candy said frightened.

"Oh, trust me. You're going to like where I'm taking you." the woman laughed. "Dustin, there over here."

"Well, well, well." Dustin walked in from the TV room. "Nice place you got here, Luna. Too bad we need to burn it to the ground."

"What? No." Luna said. "Please, I have so many memories here."

"Like, memories of your mother?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." Luna shook her head.

"You know, I miss my mother too. Oh wait, I killed my mother. Just like you killed yours." Daniel hissed.

"I didn't kill my mother. She had cancer!" Luna yelled, her voice cracked.

"Lies, your brother told you. All lies, you killed her Luna. You were a good child. As they say. But you had one goal, to get rid of your mother." Daniel said, as he shook his long brown hair to the side.

"I wouldn't do that. I loved my mother." Luna cried. "You wouldn't know a thing!"

"Are you so sure?" Daniel asked.

"You don't know who my mother is. " Luna hissed.

"I don't? Luna, Luna, Luna. Your mother is my mother." Daniel smirked. "Sure we don't have the same pale complexion. I've inherited something else."

"Like what?" Candy asked as Luna was still shocked of what he said.

"You know Luna." Daniel smiled, there was two teeth that were pearly white had a sharp point at the end of the tooth.

Luna gave a worried face. Candy held her tighter.

"Well, enough chit chat ladies. Come Luna, and bring your friend." Daniel said. "Dee take them."

Dee smirked at Luna and Candy. "Come on."

Candy didn't budge staring Dee down. Luna tugged on Candy's arm, she smacked back into reality and followed Luna down the stairs and walked out the garage.

A black van was parked out on Luna's drive way.

Candy quietly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Daniel asked.

"A van? You're going to kidnap us and put us in a van." Candy smiled at the thought. "Just thought that since you guys are kidnappers that you would at least ride in style."

"What's your name, love?" Daniel sniggered.

"Candy, have a problem with it?" Candy snapped.

"Such a sweet name for a gorgeous girl." Daniel climbed into the van.

"Please." Candy rolled her eyes and followed Luna into the back of the van. The seats were incredibly comfy.

"This is weird…" Luna said.

"Very." Candy looked out the window, as they began to move out the driveway and onto the road.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Kaleb said out loud.

Kaleb called Luna's house about six times already. When the phone rang, Kaleb ran to the phone excited to hear Luna's or Candy's voice.

"Hey bro." Daniel said.

"I think you have the wrong number." Kaleb said disappointed.

"I know I have the right number Kaleb." Daniel hissed.

"I was playing Daniel. What do you want?" Kaleb asked.

"You think it's a joke that I gave your sister and your attractive girlfriend." Daniel said.

"Is that Kaleb?" Candy yelled. "Give me the phone you ass!"

"Temper, temper, temper." Daniel said.

"Leave them alone, Daniel." Kaleb said furiously.

" I can't. Mothers goal was to Change Luna into a Night crawler. She wanted that for a very long time and I intend to make sure it happens." Daniel said.

"You can't do that. There was a reason why dad told you a million times that mixing her blood with C.O.V can kill her!" Kaleb yelled into the phone.

"Calm down." Daniel said. " What does dad know? I'm even ashamed to call that filthy human my father."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kaleb asked, this could be a trick for all he knew.

" Because, don't you remember that fortune Jason told us?" Daniel said.

"Tha- that fortune. Your not going to let that come true are you?" Kaleb asked, frightend.

"Yes, Kaleb. Today Earth is run by humans, tomorrow is a new day! Where Night Crawlers will rule." Daniel laughed.

Kaleb was quiet. "Okay….then." Kaleb switched off Titanic. "World domination? You think Changing one girl will bring you to power? Good bye Daniel."

"Wait!" Daniel yelled into the phone. " I'll Change your girlfriend first. Remember, Candy?"

Kaleb was silent, Daniel knew that he had his attention. " I will, Kaleb. It's only a matter of time."

"You're losing your mind! Your smarter than this, Daniel. Why take over the world and kill two very important people in our lives?" Kaleb asked.

"For mother, Kaleb." Daniel hung up.

"What a mommy's boy." Candy smirked.

"Your going first Candy, dear. We have our whole lives together."

Candy sat in her seat shocked. Luna tightened her grip on Candy's hand. But Candy didn't react. She had to get out of here, and quick.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! I'm finished. Now, I kinda messed up Jason's age. LegendOfZelda3738 or whatever her username is made a point. And so did, iluvfai. Sorry for messing this up! Anyway, instead of giving a stupid hint and saying "Do the math…" since that didn't worked out so well. I'm still not telling you Jason's age, you have to pay attention to the story to know how old he is. Okay?**

**Jason and Kaleb met when they were both 12 years old. Kaleb met Candy when they were both nine, Candy met Jason when he was 13 or supposed to be. **

**If you pay attention to that up above then that may of helped you. I explained this in the last chapter and I gave you all hints the first chapter and maybe third or second. If you still don't get it, then at the end of Prince of the Night: A New Beginning I will tell you everyones name and other cool info I didn't tell you. That will be chapter ten…maybe. Thank you for those two doing the math and hopefully you both will forgive me for not looking over my Authors Note. **

**Keep reviewing. It makes me know someone cares. Also check out Black Roses by Sara Blake. It's in the Vampire section. It's really good! No joke! Check it out, it'll be worth it. =) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! This is my second time writing this. Anyway, I have some exciting news, erm…that you may or may not like. Prince Of the Night is now a series. Get ready for some more action packed, vampire, love, um…you get the point. As I was saying, I will be making a second Prince Of the Night story for Thanksgiving. I'm also opened for suggestions, as soon as your done reading this sentence. Would you like just a chapter with Jason and Luna alone? Would you like Jason to fall for Candy? Or do you just want Luna to turn to a vampire cuz that's what you want. Trust me you don't know how hard it is to change the main character into a vampire. You try it sometime. Anyway, enough with chit chat let's read Chapter 7.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

" Now that we all discussed what's going to happen to your both, do you have any questions or comments?" Daniel asked. Right when Daniel and the rest of them headed to Daniel's hide-out Dee tied Candy and Luna on two chairs their hands tied together. Luna tried to squeeze Candy's hand, who still hasn't said a word or reacted to anything that has happened.

"Yeah," Luna looked up. "You're all full of shit. Tying me up like this. When I get out of here I'm going to kick you ass!" Luna had let go of her calm self. She couldn't take it. Her life was perfect, then this boy comes along and she ends up about to be a Night Crawler like him.

"Thank you, Luna." Daniel smirked. "How about you Candy dear?"

Candy looked at the floor. Her confidence lowered, it looked as if she herself was losing her mind slowly.

"I'll let you two chat." Daniel walked out the room, with Dee walking behind him. You could see two guns hanging from Dee's belt, it scared Luna to death.

As soon as they left, Luna burst out crying . "We're going to die, aren't we!" Luna said. Her heart broke in half. What would life be like as a Night Crawler? What if it didn't work?

"It's too late." Candy said.

"Why do you give up just like that?" Luna asked, her tears running her mascara.

"Luna, you don't understand." Luna heard Candy crying silently. "I…I tried to prevent it, but I couldn't. Forgive me."

"We'll make it through." Luna said. "Together?" Luna sniffed.

"Yeah." Candy tried to crack a smile.

"That was so touching." Daniel walked back in. "Sadly, one of you won't make it through the changes. This won't hurt girls, I promise."

"Says you." Luna said. "You don't have to do this!"

"For mother Luna. Don't you want to make mother proud? To tell her that her own daughter finally made it to the afterlife after fifteen years." Daniel said.

Luna was quiet. What did she know about her mother? Nothing.

"You've known mom more than I do. I don't know a thing about her. If she did want this, I guess it is for the best…for mother." Luna whispered. What else could a fourteen year old girl do?

"That's a good girl. How about you Candy, dear?" Daniel asked.

Candy was quiet looking at the floor once more.

"You must tell me something, love. I can't take your quietness anymore." Daniel walked next to Candy. "Tell me anything?"

Candy opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Hmm. Maybe some changes will help you talk. How about I blow up your house with Kaleb still in it?" Daniel asked, smiling, knowing that he will win.

"Stop! Please." Candy cried, her mascara dried on her face. Her blue eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"That's a good girl." Daniel pecked her cheek. With disgust, Candy looked away from him.

"Grow up, Candy." Daniel hissed. "Luna. My precious and special little sister. I really want to see what happens when I cut you." Daniel slid out a knife. Luna's eyes widdend.

"No! Get away from me! Stop!" Daniel didn't, the knife was long, and had Luna's reflection of a frightend face. Daniel lightly pressed the knife onto Luna's pale skinned cheek. He slowly slid it across Luna's face, making Luna scream on top of her lungs. Silver blood dropped from her cheek making her feel like her heart was just squeezed.

"The most rarest blood in history." Daniel liked the knife, he had an expression on his face of when Luna saw a kid eat icing off a cake. "Delicious."

"Shall we proceed?" Dee asked.

Daniel nodded and gave the knife to Dee. "Luna you stay there, your going first Candy, dear."

* * *

Jason was thinking what to say to Luna when he knocked on her door. "Hey Luna. Just wanted to drop by. I was wondering…"

"Jason what the hell are you doing?" Kaleb asked.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" Jason smirked.

"I live here…" Kaleb raised his light blonde eye brow.

"Right…" Jason rolled his eyes.

"Have you see Luna?" Kaleb asked.

"Nope." Jason sighed.

"Ugh. Damn!" Kaleb slammed his fist on his brick house, making a brick crack.

"Careful with that strength, Kaleb. You can hurt someone." Jason said.

"Can you shut it with the smart remarks?" Kaleb said.

"You look as if someone just died." Jason sniggered.

"Two people are going to die today." Kaleb said.

"You mean that silly fortune I told you. It isn't true, I lost my gift for telling fortunes long ago." Jason chuckled.

"That fortune you told me and Daniel was true, it's happening now. To Luna and Candy." Kaleb said.

"Luna! She's going to-! Holy-! How-! What-! NO!" Jason yelled. "Why are we talking when we can go save your sister and girlfriend?!"

"Because, Daniel wants- AHHHH!" Kaleb fell to the floor. "Sh-sh-shit!" Silver blood was dropping from the side of his cheek.

"Wow…" Jason whistled. "Not to make fun of you or anything buddy, but that is what I call comedy."

"Jason?" Kaleb said.

"Yeah."

"Shut the hell up." Kaleb stood up his cheek still bleeding.

"Dude, stay away from me." Jason backed away. "Can't let Alzer get control again."

"Try to see if you can pick up a scent of the truck. I'll be back." Kaleb ran inside his hand covered in silver blood.

"What do you think I am? Your damn dog?" Jason yelled after him. With a sigh Jason went to do as he told. "He went to…downtown Stumptown road."

"That was quick." Kaleb said. His cheek now how a scar that was diagonal.

"Glad you healed. Let's go." Jason headed towards the garage.

"Hey, I'm the one with the drivers license! We're riding the Porsche!" Kaleb ran after him.

* * *

"No. Your mind tricks don't work on me. Stop!" Luna could hear Candy's voice from the other room.

Luna couldn't help what wondering how she was going to live as a Night Crawler.

Luna heard Candy scream. The most violent scream that made your ears feel like they were going to pop. Luna cried and prayed Candy would be alright.

Instead of being depressed Luna got sick of sitting, so she sang a little tune,

_I believe I can fly,_

_I got cut by a idiotic vampire named Daniel,_

_All I wanted was to be with Jason,_

_So I could kick his butt._

_Even though he's annoying,_

_I admit,_

_He is quite cute,_

_He makes me smile,_

_Even the days when,_

_I'm going to die,_

_Life is hard,_

_But you have to _

_Deal with it,_

_Because this is _

_My destiny_

_And if I don't_

_Face it,_

_Everyone on the face of the universe will Change into Night Crawlers and Daniel will take over the whole flippin' world._

_I'll have to hide _

_In the sewers below,_

_Love is tough,_

_You might fall for the wrong_

_Person._

_Believe it._

_Believe it._

_Uh huh,_

_I believe I can fly,_

_I got shot by the FBI_

_All I wanted was a chicken wing,_

_By McDonalds or Burger King._

_I believe I can fly,_

_I got shot by the FBI,_

_All wanted was some chips,_

_Instead I got my head blown to bits!_

Luna laughed. Luna and Kaleb used to sing it all the time when they were little. Causing to get on others nerves.

"Could you shut up?" Dee snapped.

Luna smirked, this was her last moments alive, she had to make the best of it.

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_Everybody's nerves,_

_Everybody's nerves,_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_And this is how it goes._

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_Everybody's nerves,_

_Everybody's nerves,_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

_And this is how it goes._

Luna hummed the rest when she heard Dee click a gun.

"Look kid, it's not bad being a Night Crawler." Dee said finally. "This means you live longer, you can't die, you get strength, even makes you more attractive." Dee winked. "I had fourteen husbands and six kids. The kids and fourteen husbands "tragically" died in a fire."

_Daniel and Dee are both crazy. GET ME OUT OF HERE! _Luna thought.

"Love me, Candy! WHY DON'T YOU BLOODY LOVE ME?" Daniel yelled in the other room.

"I love someone else! No matter what you do to me!" Candy yelled back.

"It was always my brother! Kaleb, Kaleb, Kaleb. Kaleb's the perfect child, watch him teach Luna to walk. I got the good grades, while Kaleb got popular and met YOU! I loved you first! Ever since we met!" Daniel yelled.

"Sucks being in second place, doesn't it?" Candy said. Luna could tell Candy was smiling.

"Dee bring LUNA IN HERE! I always have to do it the hard way!" Daniel said. Dee picked up the back of Luna's chair and brought her in a room with bloodstains all over.

"Geez. Get a maid." Luna snapped.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I'm broke?" Daniel asked in Luna's face.

"Well, here's a bright idea! Get a job, you lazy pig." Luna stuck out her tongue.

"You go girl." Candy smiled.

"I'll kill Luna!" Daniel threatened.

"Look. Black mailing people isn't going to help anything. Do you really want me to believe that your going to kill her? If you are, then you really are crazy." Candy said.

"THAT'S IT!" Daniel yelled, the building shaking.

Luna and Candy stopped smiling, a frown replaced.

"That's better." Daniel said calmly. "Let's get this straight."

"Your going to love me and join me. Your going to be Changed as well. That's it! We've been here for two hours and we haven't even got to one thing yet!" Daniel ruffled his brown hair.

"You remind me of my English teacher." Candy said.

Luna couldn't help but giggle.

Daniel cracked a smile and sat at the side of Candy. Daniel whispered something in her ear that made Candy give a worried look. She looked at Luna giving her the sign to cut it out.

"Shall we begin your new life together?" Daniel asked Candy.

"I-um…erm…" Candy coughed. She nodded silently, back to her depressed self.

Luna was scared now. Her best friend, Candy, her brothers girlfriend, was going to join the Night Crawlers in a few minutes.

"Watch Luna." Daniel smiled. "This won't hurt Candy, dear."

Candy gave one last look at Luna, smiling, a tear in her eye. She mouthed, "Good-Luck". And looked away, waiting for her death.

Daniel looked into Candy's blue eyes and began to kiss her lips. Candy wasn't moving, her lips not either. Daniel kissed from Candy's lips to her neck. Candy was closing her eyes, telling herself everything will be okay. A white sharp tooth easily pierced into Candy's throat. Red blood oozing from her neck, Daniel took his time licking every last drop that dripped from Candy's neck.

Candy looked as if she saw a ghost. Her head hung as if she had no life in her (she didn't anymore.). Her long brown hair now covering the bite mark. Her eye lids closed.

Luna shredded a tear.

_I'm next…_

* * *

**A/N: I want to cry with Luna. Candy was my favorite character, I used my personality, and what I wear into Candy. Now, look what I did. This is where it ends, everyone. There may not be ten chapters. Possibly, nine. I'm sorry for all the Candy fans. Forgive me. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go cry and you can read a sneak peek of the next PFTN!**

**Prince Of the Night: Breaking Promises**

Luna never felt so weak in her life.

"Jason…" She whispered. A cold wind made her shiver.

He was dead. He was dead!

"I'm right here, Luna." Jason said. "You sounded like you were dying."

"JASON!" Luna ran to hug him. "I love you, don't ever leave me! You big jerk!" Luna opened her eyes.

She was hugging a pillow.

Luna cried harder, her heart falling to pieces. Her organs falling apart. Her brain shutting down.

_Dear of my Diary,_

_Today, I lost two very special men in my life. Only the lord knows where they are now…_

**Cool right? Well, I need to sleep. Hopefully you didn't start crying like I did while reading the sneak peek!** **I know I'm a huge cry baby. Review! And thanks for reading! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm on a bus! Woot! To school. I love typing on my laptop, but then again. Who doesn't?! Anyway, even though that has nothing to do with vampires, it's still interesting. Or maybe not, ANYWAY! Back to POTN. This story is now thanks to VampireForLife16. Thanks Selena….you probably like. Why am I thanking myself? I'm not. This isn't my account, this is my best friends account that I go on. My account is OddOneOutCreator! And my name is Sydney! So, could you stop calling me Selena. Selena doesn't even click on this story. She reads the paper version. There I go again. Off topic, enjoy Chapter 8! **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Luna was looking at her dead friend, Candy. She still hasn't moved, for an hour.

"Luna." Daniel said. "I'll be back." Daniel walked out the room with Dee behind him.

Luna hung her head down. What was she to do now?

"Luna…" A whisper echoed in the room.

"Who's there?" Luna asked.

"Shh! We're here to rescue you." It sounded a lot like Jason.

"Where the heck are you guys?" Luna whispered.

"Shh!" Jason appeared behind her. He began untying the ropes on her arms and legs.

"Candy…what happened to her?" Kaleb asked.

"You'll find out soon. Let's go." Luna whispered.

Kaleb carried Candy as if she was a child. He began to mutter things under his breath.

"How did you turn, invisible?" Luna asked. "Do it quickly."

"I can't do it with so many people!" Jason whispered loudly. "I can't let Alzer get control again. Sorry."

"Take a risk. Your still going to be Jason even if you are a total different person…." Luna whispered.

"Fine." Jason hissed.

The door opened and Daniel and Dee walked in. "Where the hell are they?"

"I'll check around the building. They couldn't of gotten too far." Dee said, taking a giant rifle from her side pocket. Dee ran out the room, starting to check for noises or sounds.

"I was so close." Daniel cried. "Why do I fail every time!?" Daniel took the knife that he cut Luna with and stabbed the knife into his hand.

Daniel pulled out the knife, walking out the room and slamming the door.

"Let's go." Kaleb said walking to the opposite door, Dustin and Dee went through.

Jason found the exit, but he could sense an alarm system. If they ran as fast as they could there was a thirty percent chance that they would make it.

"Ready?" Jason asked. "Run as fast as you can."

"Easy for you to say. You have super speed." Luna said.

"I can't. Remember Alzer?" Jason looked ahead.

"Go." Kaleb whispered. Jason pushed through the door, with Luna behind him. Kaleb going through the other.

Luna's heart raced when she saw the moon glowing in the sky. Another full moon.

There was a iron gate that was wide open. "Over there." Jason pointed as he ran. He never felt so exhausted in his life.

Luna was ahead, almost at the gate. Her legs cried for her to stop! She didn't, she ran through the gate into the forest. Where she saw her brothers red Porsche next to random trees.

Jason was behind her breathing hard. Kaleb was there minutes later.

"No time to waste. The alarm system is going crazy." Kaleb said as he placed Candy next to the window seat. Luna slipped in after her. Jason sat in the front, with Kaleb in the drivers seat. As soon, as Kaleb's door was closed. The engine roared to life, leaving the trees in the dust.

"We made it." Luna whispered. Now she could rest. Luna looked out the window and saw they were on the high way and closed her eyes. Knowing she was safe.

* * *

"Luna. Wake up." Kaleb said, he was super drowsy.

"Wh- what…?" Luna slowly opened her eyes. Her pale blue eyes looked confused and scared.

"We're home." Kaleb said. He opened the car door, and opened Candy's, who was lying on the third car seat. Kaleb picked her up and began walking to the front door. "Open the door Jason."

"I'm not your servant." Jason hissed as he slammed the car door. Luna sighed and opened her door, invited by the mist of rain. She closed the car door shut and followed Jason inside.

"Where were you kids? Who is he?" George was furious. Even with his brown hair looked as if it was standing up, his brown eyes furious. He looked a like lot Daniel.

"We were…" Luna looked at Kaleb.

"I took Luna and her friend for ice cream. Candy fell asleep in the car." Kaleb smirked.

"Ice cream? Well, buying ice cream would take an hour. You guys were out till," George looked at his watch. "Ten thirty!"

"We went exploring down town again dad. Sorry." Luna said. "We needed some supplies for my science project. Forgive us, daddy."

It was rare occasions when Luna said "daddy". Only when they were in so much trouble, George would forgive them as quick as you can say, "Hunny! I'm home and late!".

George smiled. "It's okay, Hun. Could you tell me who he is?" George asked politely.

"Jason's my…erm…" Luna looked at Jason, his grey eyes smiling at her. Luna felt warm inside and replied, "Jason's my boyfriend."

"No he's not. Not until me and him had a talk." George said.

"Fine." Luna pretended to roll her eyes.

"I got ordered pizza. Kaleb, how about you take Candy upstairs in the guest room." George said.

"I better not catch you two do anything…" George warned. He walked upstairs and walked into his bed room. The sound of a door slamming made Luna come back into reality.

"Are we really…?" Jason asked. His hands in his pockets.

"Are we what?" Luna decided to play dumb.

"Boyfriend, girlfriend?" Jason's face blushed red.

Luna smiled. "In your dreams…"

"Then I guess I'll be sleeping for the rest of my life." Jason smirked.

" You want to watch Buffy?" Luna asked.

"Sure. I'll be right there babe." Jason said.

Luna let that one go and walked into the TV room the door swinging.

Jason slipped on his black cracked glasses and smiled. "Sweet…"

* * *

**A/N: The end! Yes, I thought there was going to be nine chapters but I guess eight. Also, I don't know if I told you guys but I wrote this chapter last month, but I had to update. Anyway, i had to rewrite the ending because I thought that this wasn't going to be a series. Now that it is, I had to change the ending twice.**

**I want to show you the actual ending and give you some info on your favorite characters!**

**Here it is:**

"Luna, wake up." Kaleb said.

"Huh?" Luna looked up, her pale blue eyes searching the car. "Where's Jason and Candy?"

"Candy is at home. Who's Jason?" Kaleb said.

"Don't trick me, where is Jason?" Luna said, now wide awake.

"Luna, seriously." Kaleb gave her, "What the hell are you talking about look".

"You don't believe me?" Luna whispered. "Weren't we downtown?"

"Luna, you were in the hospital. Doctor said, you would lose some of your memory." Kaleb said.

"How did I get in the hospital?" Luna asked. Feeling her head, it felt sore.

"Jessie told me you got drunk and went with the bartender in a car, you both were in a car accident."

"Is he okay?"

"No one knows, he's has been in a coma."

"What does he look like?"

"Hmm, last time I saw him. He had black hair, let's see, um pale skin, and I couldn't see his eyes he had these cracked black glasses."

"His name is Jason." Luna smiled.

"Well, I doubt he'll live." Kaleb said getting out of the car.

"Trust me, he's will." Luna smiled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this far. I won't do the character info. Maybe on my profile. Anyway, I want to post this now! Hopefully you will review. And hang on for the new POTN story which is coming next week. Right now, I'm going to focus on my other stories. Thanks for reading!**

**Also, I promised all that I would tell everyones age. And I keep my promises.**

**Kaleb- 17, December 6th**

**Candy-17, December 28th**

**Jason-16 (turning 17 soon), October 2nd**

**Luna- 14 (turning 15 soon), November 14th**

**George- Unknown, January 16th**

**Daniel-16, (turning 17 soon), November 13th**

**Dee- 15, (turning 16 soon), October 2nd**

**Jessie- 15, May 9th**

**Alex- 15, February 5th**

**Gina-15, February 5th**

**If I missed anyone and you would like to know their ages, do tell. Also, If your birthday is on any of these days, PM me. I have a b-day surprise for you or if your only 4 days or less away I'll still give you a b-day surprise as well. Please PM me, about the birthday thing. You won't regret it!**


End file.
